613:Donna goes on Mickey's Search Party
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Sartana and her villainous skeletons has captured Tinkerbell while they were on their Disney on Ice Mickey's Search Party tour. Lucky for them, Minnie took their map. Now their going to do the show in real life, as they figure out where magic fuel is being held.


At Rosewood Community Park, Mia was playing Kiss the Girl, karaoke edition.

 _There you see her_  
 _Sitting there across the way_  
 _She don't got a lot to say_  
 _But there's something about her_

 _And you don't know why_  
 _But you're dying to try_  
 _You wanna kiss girl_

 _Yes, you want her_  
 _Look at her, you know you do_  
 _It's possible she wants you too_  
 _There's one way to ask her_

 _It don't take a word, not a single word_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

 _Sha la la la la la_  
 _My oh my_  
 _Looks like the boy's too shy_  
 _Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

 _Sha la la la la la_  
 _Ain't that sad_  
 _It's such a shame, too bad_

 _You're gonna miss the girl_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

 _Now's your moment_  
 _Floating in a blue lagoon_  
 _Boy, you better do it soon_  
 _The time will be better_

 _She don't say a word_  
 _And she won't say a word_  
 _Until you kiss that girl, kiss the girl_

 _Sha la la la la la_  
 _My oh my_  
 _Looks like the boy's too shy_  
 _Ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
 _Sha la la la la la_

 _Ain't that sad_  
 _It's such a shame, too bad_  
 _You're gonna miss the girl_

 _Sha la la la la la_  
 _Don't be scared_  
 _You better be prepared_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl_

 _Sha la la la la la_  
 _Don't stop now_  
 _Don't try to hide it_

 _How you wanna kiss the girl_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

 _Oh, kiss the girl, kiss the girl_  
 _La la la la, la la la la_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl_  
 _La la la la, la la la la_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl_

 _Sha la la la la la_  
 _My oh my_  
 _Looks like the boy's too shy_  
 _Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

 _Sha la la la la la_  
 _Ain't that sad_  
 _It's such a shame_  
 _Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

 _La la la la, La la la la_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl_  
 _Go on and kiss that girl!_

 _La la la la, La la la la_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl_

 _Kiss the girl_  
 _Kiss the girl_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl!_

Bailey, Samantha, Sydney, Payton, Donna and Emma were shocked by this, "Just thought she couldn't get jealous, even more." Donna said.

The they saw a couple of dust and it lure them to a circus tent. Suddenly, they were in the fairytale land, where they were greeted by a Latina girl and a black boy, "I'm "Isabella"" she greeted, "And this is my good friend "Alex".

"Please welcome from Toontown" Alex shouted, "Mickey Mouse!"

Mickey came in with confetti all around, "It's good to be here in the town of Rosewood." he shouted.

After the girls applauded, Samantha wondered what they were doing here. Mickey explained that they were on their Disney on Ice Mickey's Search Party tour when a couple of skeletons came in and kidnapped Tinkerbell."

"Wouldn't that be pirates?" Bailey asked, "Because it was pirates who kidnapped Tinkerbell."

Donna used her force powers and said, "No, it's definitely skeletons. Plus these were Sartana's crew."

"But why would they want with Tinkerbell?" Sydney asked.

"They wanted her good magic to make our ice shows the Sartana way." Alex explained.

"Rewriting The Book of Life and rewriting a Disney on Ice show" Emma growled, "That's mutiny!"

"Luckily" Minnie said as she came in with a big piece of paper, "I was able to grab their map before they took off."

THey looked at the map where a rose popped out, "A rose by any other sweet." Donna smiled.

By her foot, Baby Groot was holding a rose, "I am Groot(For you Donna" Groot said as Donna took the rose.

"Thank you Baby Groot" Donna smiled.

Then they saw something on the map.

 **A rose is for friendship when it's granted**

 **Can you name the story where the rose is enchanted**

"I know this one" Payton smiled, "Beauty and The Beast."


End file.
